A Dime a Day
by Muchalu
Summary: A series of shorts in which by the end, Sam will get something simple and sweet for Mercedes with all the dimes he has collected.
1. 10 Cents

Hello every one! So to keep up with my writing during the Winter Break, I decided to write dribbles everyday about Samcedes! (Or at least try to...Sometimes I might forget. Not gonna lie...) So if you want to put a prompt in the review section or a scenario, feel free. I'm open to anything except maybe changing this from T to M...I know how y'all love some Samex, but I don't write it...

Anyway please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>10 Cents: The Soup Kitchen<p>

Sam was happy at the moment. Not as happy as he wanted to be, but happy. He was helping out at the Soup Kitchen. He knew what it felt like to be in these people's position. There was even one night when his family had to go to a soup kitchen. They had no money at the time, and that night Sam decided to get a job no matter how much his parents protested. He served another person and looked to his right where Quinn, his ex-girlfriend, was standing. Sure it was awkward to be serving food to homeless children with your ex, but it wasn't about that; it was about giving back.

"You wish she was here, don't you." Quinn said making Sam turn his head to look at her, confused.

"Don't act stupid Sam. You know who I'm talking about." She said while serving another kid.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah I do."

It was silent for a few moments until Quinn spoke again.

"You love her don't you?"

Sam didn't answer for he knew that whatever he was going to say, it had to be said with care however it had to be clear that his heart was only for Mercedes and no one else.

"She is my everything." He responded to her question and then gave a plate of food to a little boy that reminded him of Stevie.

"Well," Quinn said turning to face him. She looked straight into his eyes and said, "If you hurt her again, I swear I will chop your balls up and fed them to the animals at the Columbus Zoo. And then I will cut your mouth out with the help of Tina, Kurt, and Santana and place it in a Modern Art Museum for the world to see." She turned back around and smiled at a little girl with curly brown hair asking for more bread. After helping the girl, Quinn said, "Mercedes and I might not be close friends at the moment, but I do care for her. And what I said, I 100% meant."

Sam just nodded and then watched two little kids run in front of him. It warmed his heart to hear that Quinn cared for Mercedes. He could never hurt her again, especially with his mouth and private parts on the line. _I promise,_ he said to himself. _I promise never hurt the one I love again. No matter what the situation, I will always care for my Cinderella…_


	2. 20 Cents

Thanks to all who reviewed and who is following the story. It make me so happy during my time of grieving for Simon and Alisha from Misfits.

Read an Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: 20 Cents<p>

_A Gift From Santana_

Mercedes Jones had just finished her first finals as a college student and now she was done until January. Boston University was a big city school and she loved every inch of it. Sure it wasn't New York, but it was just as better as the congested city north of her. She made many friends and even joined one of the a capella groups at the school, giving her a chance to be free twice a week from the horrors of her harder classes. Her friend, Dana, was a petit white girl from Tennessee. She had long blond hair and the softest green eyes Mercedes has ever seen. It reminded her of Sam.

Sam. She felt bad for not talking to her boyfriend in weeks. He was in Ohio for school with the help of Mr. Hummel. But the two talked at least a few days a week. At first when they would talk, she was doing most of the talking while he listened. She apologized multiple times, but he reassured her that all he wanted to hear was the sound of her voice. However once November hit, she hardly talked to him, let alone her parents. But all of that will change since she will be able to see Sam again once Santana picked her up from the airport.

Mercedes didn't know why, out of all the people in the world, Santana insisted in picking her up. When the two were in Trouble Tones, they became super close. Mercedes didn't mind though. Santana was a great friend when Kurt basically left her life. Her and Kurt tried to rekindle their relationship, but they lost that spark that they use to have.

Mercedes phone started to buzz in her pocket and she quickly took it out to see that Sam texted her.

**Did you get in safely?**

_Yes! The flight was very nice. I can't wait to get back home & sleep._

**What about me?**

_Boy, your butt has to wait. This girl needs some rest before she sees you._

**What afraid that I will keep you awake? ;)**

_Smh, you are a mess Samuel Evans._

**Because believe me, once you are with me, you will be begging for rest.**

_SAM! _

**What? I don't know what you are thinking about in that dirty mind of yours, but I know I was thinking about watching Avatar. :/ **

_Boy, you know what you were talking about._

**Maybe. Oh hey, can you get me a pretzel? They smell really good. **

Mercedes looked at the message Sam just sent her. How did he know there was a hot dog stand by her? She looked up from her phone to see Santana and Sam smiling at her. Not caring about her luggage, she ran over to Sam and hugged him.

"My early Christmas gift to you Aretha," Santana said smiling at the disgustingly cute couple. "White Chocolate, only for the best of course."


	3. 30 Cents

**__**Here is the next chapter! So this one came out longer than I thought it would, but I couldn't stop writing. Little instances just started to spill out my head an I just had to write them. So this is in a "I remember..." form of writing in the POV of Sam. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: 30 Cents<p>

_I Remember..._

**_I remember when I first arrived in Lima, Ohio with my family._ **I had no clue what to expect; A new town, my dad's new job, and a whole new life for me to start.

**_ I remember when I first stepped foot into William McKinley High School._** It was the first time I had been to a co-ed school let alone a public one. I was use to all boys schools and not having to impress girls.

**_I remember when I first saw them singing._** The McKinley High New Directions were singing my summer anthem. They looked flawless, but then the rumor of them "being lower than the low" helped me make my mind up. I wanted to be someone new and different. I didn't want to be some dork.

**_I remember when I first kissed her._** Quinn Fabray was the perfect model of what kind of girl a Quarter Back should have on his arm. Blond hair, blue eyes, skinny body, head cheerleader, you know the works. It felt surreal when we started to date. I tried to be the perfect guy for her, but my inner dork came out. I blamed going to an all boys' school for so long and the creation of Avatar.

**_I remember when I first officially meet Mercedes Jones._** She wore her confidence like it was Superman's cape. Her voice was powerful and she had an attitude to fit a queen. Mike, my new friend at the school besides Quinn, told me, however, that Mercedes was one of the nicest people he has ever known.

**_I remember when we performed Rocky Horror for Glee club._ **I was assigned Rocky, the creation. When Mike's parents forbid him from performing as Dr. Frank-n-Furt and also in the show period, then I started to wonder who will play the doctor. Mike and I joked a lot before we started practicing about how I was "made" for him. However when Mercedes stepped up as the doctor and performed _Sweet Transvestite_, I nearly doubled over. Who was this girl?

**_I remember when Quinn called me a dork to my face._** Not in a nice way and not directly either. She said, "Impressions are cute in private, but if we are to become Prom King and Queen, you need to change those habits." Meaning, I could never be myself.

**_I remember when Quinn broke my heart._** It was after Valentines and I quickly started to date Santana. Quinn cheated on me with Finn, another football player and the guy who took my position of Quarter Back. I gave Quinn everything. I gave her my heart and promises of the future. But she stumped all over them like Lucy did with the grapes trying to make wine. I was lost until Santana showed up. I was then back with a hot cheerleader on my side and the title of football player still in tacked.

**_I remember when my family became poor._** My mother cried, my father isolated himself often, and my siblings were always confused. We moved from our comfortable house to a small-crowed motel room by the high way.

**_I remember when my heart was broken a second time._** I wasn't sad about. Upset? Yes, but not sad. Santana had decided suddenly that she would start dating Dave Karofsky, a football player who bullied Kurt, a fellow Glee club member, into changing school because he was gay. Personally, if broke up with me to be with anyone, I would have it be Britney.

**_I remember when Mike invited me to his house and Mercedes was there._ **I never really talked to her outside of Glee Club and even then we never really talked. Mike was having a couple of his buddies over for his Birthday. He didn't want to invite all of the Glee Club so that he could have a drama free birthday. Tina, of course, was there, along with Puck who brought Lauren; Artie showed up even though he use to date Tina, the two guys became close friends over the year; a guy name Matt who use to attend McKinley and who was also in Glee Club last year; a few family friends; and then Mercedes. I asked Mike how him and Mercedes were close and he had said that Mercedes and him were both in the same SAT prep class and they just became close through that and through Tina, her friend. That night, I hung out with her and Artie, in which I found out how nice and awesome Mike said she was. She also had a smile that made me smile more like a dork each time I saw it. I could tell that Artie had a small crush on her, but who didn't?

**_I remember when Quinn and Kurt started helping my family and I._ **Kurt caught me delivering pizzas and Quinn found out through the church we both attend. She asked if she could baby-sit so that I could work and so my parents could find work, and Kurt brought over tons of clothes for me and sometimes even my dad.

**_I remember when my heart broke a third time. _**Most of the New Directions thought I was seeing both Quinn and Kurt behind their boyfriend's backs. Mercedes being one of the accusers, made me even more upset. Told them my secret; I told them all how my family was poor. I watched as they all stared at me as I told them how I sold my guitar so that I could put some sort of food on the table. And then I ran.

**_I remember when I started to question what love was._**

**_I remember when I got my guitar back._** It was bittersweet and I didn't want Finn or Rachel's help. But they kept saying that we were "family" and "family" sticks together. If we were a "family" how come we always hurt each other?

**_I remember when I went to Prom._** I was suppose to go with both Mercedes and Rachel as a budget date, but then when Jessie St. James, Rachel's old fling, showed up Mercedes and I were left to be together. Not like that was a problem. It was one of the reasons I agreed to go on this budget date since I really wanted to go with Mercedes. I had a crush on her since Mike's party and I couldn't stop thinking about her. But when Prom happened everything changed.

**_I remember when I asked her to dance._** She was so beautiful and I wasn't about to pass up a chance to dance with her. We danced to a slow song first and then when a fast one came on, we started dancing like to crazy people. I broke out with my sad excuse of dance moves. She laughed and then broke out into the robot.

**_I remember when Prom ended._ **Rachel had left without Mercedes and I, upset with how Jessie and Finn fought over her. I wanted to punch Finn for hurting Quinn but I felt that both deserved what happened.

"Poor Quinn." I heard Mercedes say when I walked her back home. I insisted in her wearing my jacket and she accepted.

"Why do you feel bad for her?" I asked.

"The girl has been through so much since last school year with the baby and then her father leaving her, that of course she would go crazy like this. I sorry you were included in the mess."

"No it's no problem. I learned a lesson. Plus if I never dated her then tonight wouldn't have happened."

"Whatcha talkin' about Sam?" she said in her best Gary Colman voice. We both laughed a little bit.

"I'm saying that we would have never met. If I never joined Glee Club, then I would have never had this wonderful night with such a wonderful girl."

**_I remember when she kissed me._** Even though it was on the cheek and it was a "friendly thank you" kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss. And it had me dreaming about her for days.

**_I remember when I started to flirt with her._** It was a mess, but I could tell that she loved my James Earl Jones impressions.

**_I remember New York and how I took her on our first date._** When everyone was stuck on writing songs and people started to separate into smaller groups, I texted her to see if she wanted to go grab some coffee. She said yes and I almost screamed like my little sister would. It started out awkward, but then it ended off with me kissing her. I tasted her strawberry lip gloss on my lips and even tasted a hint of mint from her coffee. I swore that mint would always be my favorite coffee flavor.

**_I remember when she held my hand for the first time_.** We were walking back from our date and she grabbed my hand to lead me to the park.

**_I remember the first time I ate white chocolate._ **We were still in New York and there was a note by the door the day of Nationals. The note said, "To Thor: Thanks for the coffee. Let's try it again when we get back. I would love to learn more about how Spiderman and got together with Mary Jane. ~Storm" Under the note was a bar of Hersey's white chocolate. I swore on that day to lay off the Doritos for now on.

**_I remember our second date._** We went to the Lima Bean and saw Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. We were able to lie to them but once we got to the counter to order our coffee, I took her hand and smiled. I had never, at that moment, felt so happy to be with a girl before. Out of all the girls I dated, she was the one I felt something more for.

**_I remember when I asked her to be my girlfriend._** It was a few days before our first final and Mercedes came over to both study with me and watch over Stacy and Stevie. Stevie, before Mercedes came over, had told me that if I didn't ask Mercedes out, then he would. So while they were taking a nap, I gave Mercedes a purple ring pop and asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. Her response was a small peck on the lips, which almost turned into a heavy make-out session thanks to me and my hormones.

_**I remember when we decided to keep our relationship "our little secret".**_

**_I remember every kiss we shared._ **There was one when we went to the park. We shared another one right after finals in her car. And I will never forget the one when I kissed her at the end of Finding Neverland; Secretly her favorite movie.

**_I remember when she taught me how to dance._** It started out with simple moves. But then it got hot and sexy with the intense grinding we started doing that was caused by her iPod. That left me running to a cold shower when she left my place.

**_I remember when we almost went all the way_.** She told me she was ready, but I didn't want to have our first time to be in a small motel room where my family slept. I wanted to spoil her even though she told me not to. But I did. I wanted her first time to be the best Cinderella moment she ever had and more. I watched as she cried into my arms. She asked me why I was with her and I told her that her heart was the reason why.

**_I remember when she called herself ugly._** I wanted to hurt the person who told her that. Mercedes Jones was nowhere ugly. She said she was too dark for me, and I responded with kissing every inch of her face going down to her ear and then her neck and lower towards her shoulder. She told me she was too fat for me, and I responded by squeezing her sides, loving every inch of her beautiful curves. I then slowly moved my hand up her side and her beautiful breast, which she had to know I was crazy about by now. She then told me that she was a nerd and that a jock like me would never be with a girl like her. I responded by telling her I loved her in Na'vi.

**_I remember when I watched all the Indiana Jones movies with her._** She had never seen them. After watching all of them I asked her how she liked them and she hit me on the head saying, "How could I know what happened when you were kissing me the whole time?" I told her, "The rules of the Indiana Jones game is to kiss your girlfriend every time Dr. Jones talks about history or runs away from something." She started laughing at me and told me that we were going to watch Harry Potter next time and that we would be watching it with Stacy and Stevie. Like that would stop me from kissing her.

**_I remember when my heart broke again._** It was the first week of July and my dad got a job in Kentucky. We were to move right away and I started to panic. Not just three days ago did Mercedes indirectly tell me that she loved me. And now I was leaving her. I escaped to her house about an hour after my dad told me what was happening. I told her the situation and she started to cry.

**_I remember not remembering._** I was lost on the car ride up to Kentucky. All I could think about was Mercedes' tears. How the watery liquid started to stain her perfect brown face. How I blanked out entirely when we both agreed that it was for the best we broke up. After that I found myself already four weeks into the new school year without Mercedes. I had missed almost two months of my life. Whatever happened during that time, I will never remember.

**_I remember when I go the job at the strip club._ **I lied about my age so that I could have extra cash for Stacy and Stevie. The Dairy Queen wasn't paying much, but this gave me a chance to not only make money, but forget. When the owner asked what my stage name would be, I thought about Mercedes and said, "White Chocolate".

**_I remember when I found out I was madly in love with Mercedes Jones._** Rachel and Finn somehow found me at the strip club and asked me to come back to Lima. They were short Glee Club members due to the fact Mercedes, Santana, and Britney left to be with a rival show choir at the school and also since Rachel was suspended from school. My parents asked me if me moving back to Lima would make me happy and I said yes. My heart was still there on Mercedes' doorstep. It was still beating madly for her. It was there waiting for the two of us to be together again. On the way back to Lima, after my parents gave me the okay, I found out, through Rachel's gossiping, that Mercedes now had a boyfriend who she had been dating since August and he was "as big as a bulldozer and built like one too". But that didn't matter to me. I was ready.

**_I remember when I first saw her again._** I walked into the school and was first approached by Quinn telling me that since Mercedes had a boyfriend, that we should get back together. I told her no and telling her that she had "Rich White Girl Problems" and that she needed to hold onto sixteen. I walked away to head to the office to fill some forms out and that's when I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever and her smile made my heart warm up. I smiled as she walked out the office and down the hall with a petit blond girl in toll. I was definitely in love with her. Later that day, I told her that I would fight for her. Just like her second favorite Disney movie Mulan, she was most certainly a girl worth fighting for.

And here I was now. School about to start back up after the New Year with a few plans to win her heart back on my list. Because once she is back in my arms, I know that my heart will find me again. Because she is my heart and I will never lose her again.


	4. 40 Cents

Yesterday was laundry day for me so I didn't really have time to write until much later.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

PS: I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my work and who is following this series. It warm my heart to know that you guys enjoy reading it. *hugs*

Enjoy, read, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>40 Cents: <em>Red<em>

"This color would look great on you." Santana told her new best friend Mercedes.

"Red? Really? What about purple?" Mercedes asked looking at the bright red dress consciously.

"No honey. You might like purple, but you need to try some red. Red would make him go crazy." Santana said handing Britney the right size dress for her friend.

"Who," Mercedes said carefully. "Are you actually implying here San?"

"Trouty Mouth of course." Santana said casually while holding up a dress to Britney.

"Why would I want to impress Sam? He is-"

"Last June. Aretha, I think everyone knows that comment. But I think I speak for everyone when I say they don't believe you."

"Even the Astronauts don't believe you Mercedes, and they live in space." Britney added.

"Hello? I'm with Shane? Plus he is a little tried of the red." Mercedes told her friend while putting the cute red halter dress back on the shelf.

"Are you kidding me? Tired of red? That is the lamest excuse in the history of time. Bulldozer needs to take a hike. A long five-hour hike up Mount Everest and never come back. Tired of red my ass! Ohio State's colors are effing red and white!" Santana, Mercedes knew, was beyond mad. Yes Shane has told her that red would never really suit her and that she should save the red wearing until college football games since he was tired of it now. But it still didn't make a lot of since to her like Santana pointed out.

"Like I was saying, Trouty Mouth would love it. Believe me, did you see him when you were singing like Mrs. Nick Cannon in Glee a few days ago? I swear I saw him get a slight boner." Santana grabbed the red dress and walked to the cashier before Mercedes could protest. "Think of it as a gift Aretha. All you have to do is wear it to my little dinner at Breadstixx." After the cashier bagged the dress and gave it to Santana, she handed it to Mercedes and winked at her.

Later that night, Mercedes wore the dress to Santana's get together at Breadstixx. It was a really small party with it mostly being a Troubletones reunion with over half the people being members from the former group. Puck had showed up along with a guy Mercedes didn't know. And then she saw him; Sam sat next to Puck and Rory smiling at something the unknown guy was saying. He then looked right at Mercedes, and paused. The guy turned and saw her and whispered something to Sam that made him frown at the guy. Mercedes ignored the two guys and walked over to Santana. To make sure she was warm for the Ohio winter, Mercedes wore with her red dress a white sweater that was given to her by her mom. When Santana saw her, she gave her a sly smile and then turned around to yell for somebody to come over.

"Vincent," Santana said to the unknown guy. "Meet Aretha. Aretha meet my cousin Vincent. I had to invite him, my mother wanted him to monitor Britney and I." She finished off the statement by rolling her eyes. The guy named Vincent smiled at her and said, "My name is Thomas. She calls me Vincent because I am deaf in one ear and I love to paint."

"Isn't that insulting?" Mercedes asked.

"Not when you have heard it for most of your life, Aretha." The two laughed a little and Mercedes looked over Vincent a little. He looked a little like the Hispanic version of Denzel and his smile was absolutely stunning. But she had a boyfriend who she was faithful too. No use in trying to flirt with this guy.

"You know Aretha, Santana only agreed to let me come only to make the blond jealous. So would you mind just smiling and laughing for a bit longer so that I can get my promise of some alone time with one of the cheerleaders?" Mercedes looked at Vincent and then peered over his shoulder to see a pissed off looking Sam talking to Puck who was busy showing him something on his phone. Sam was staring right at her, making sure that if she ever looked at him, she knew he was watching. She had to give it to her ex, he was truly giving her the space she asked for. This would be good pay back for dancing like the sexy beast he was during Sectionals. She turned back to Vincent and sighed.

"I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Who is not here and who does not like red as my lovely cousin has told me. So how about letting loose just for a bit and having some fun? It's not like your boyfriend has to know every step you take and every guy you flirt with. Besides, it's the holiday season; give Blondie there a nice gift by showing off." Mercedes smiled at Vincent and agreed. For one night she would let loose and have some fun with teasing Sam just a bit more before she had to go back into the real world and be with her boyfriend, who was mad she was here and not with him.

Years later, when Mercedes was going through her things before moving in with Santana, she was cleaning up her closet and found the dress. She started to laugh when Sam walked in with more boxes.

"I still don't quite understand why you want to move in with Santana and not me." He said still pouting after two months.

"Sam, you of all people should know that break ups are hard. Santana had been with Britney for almost six years until Britney realized that she didn't want this kind of relationship anymore. And right after they bought an apartment together too. So I agreed to live with her until she gets back on her feet and her lease is up."

Sam was still pouting at his girlfriend. He had been trying to convince her to move in with him since their junior year of college. She knew it was a little unfair to say no to her boyfriend about moving in with him for two years straight when it only took Santana ten minutes for Mercedes to say yes. But she had a feeling on how to make her boyfriend smile a bit.

"Honey, you remember this dress?" Mercedes said holding it up for her boyfriend to see.

"You still have that dress? Cedes, your not throwing away that horrible dress are you?" he asked.

"You hated it?"

"Quite the opposite. I wanted to tear it off of you the moment I saw you walking in on that faithful night. I couldn't touch you because you were off limits. However, you kept talking to that guy and all I wanted to do was show him you were mine, but you weren't."

"So Mr. Evens, if Vincent/Thomas was here right now, how would you show him that I was yours?" Mercedes smiled slyly.

"Well I can think of a couple of things." Sam said closing her bedroom door just so he could show her what he meant.


	5. 50 Cents

Yes I know this was quick, but this should make up for the day I missed.

I will like to take this time to thank all of those who have reviewed my work and who are following.

Here is a shout out to the following: LadyLuckAJ, comeonsmilekid, Farie Insignias, DreaC, Novelist N Training, Parthenonlover2757, Karapeace, Lauraissocoollike (a fellow Charlie fan!), and Isis Aurora Tomoe. Thank you all for reading and following the story! You are all really awesome :)

And thank you to all who are reading that I don't know either. It means a lot.

Now back to the story! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>50 Cents: The Future<p>

She was in the library when she got a call from Shane, her ex boyfriend.

"Well this is unusual."

"I want to apologize for what happened and try to work things out with you."

"Shane, we have been broken up for almost a month now, and what you did and said is something I will never forget."

"Babe what about our future? I know what I did was wrong and that I mainly broke up with you, but you were in the wrong too and I forgive you for that."

"Shane you really hurt me. You basically called me a cheater in front of the whole school!" Mercedes heard a couple of people telling her to quiet down. She grabbed all of her things and walked out the library to the parking lot to talk to her ex.

"I never called you a cheater." He said when she answered the phone again.

"Shane there is no way I am talking to you about this right now. You broke up with me."

"Yeah but I thought it would give you some time to realize how much you really miss me. It worked for the twig, why not me?"

"So let me get this straight, you think that the reason why I still have feelings for Sam even when we were dating was because he was out of my life for a period of time? And you thought you could do the same?"

"Because it worked babe!"

"Stop calling me 'babe'. I am no ones 'babe' as far as I know. "

"But we had plans Mercedes. Huge plans that would benefit the both of us."

"Shane-"

"You wanted a chance in the spotlight. A chance to get a record out and win all the Grammys you could get. You wanted a chance to have a family and you would have had all of that if you were with me. Once I get into the NFL, you can do whatever your heart desires since I will be able to support you. I can get the connections for you and make sure that you will get those Grammys babe. It's all in the plan I got, and I can't do it without you."

"Those are your plans Shane, not mine. I don't want to go to Ohio State."

"Look, you have to apply there so that we can be together!"

Mercedes didn't realize that she was on the floor crying until she felt tear drops stain her knee. She knew that if she just stayed with Shane, she would have a great planned out future. But would she be happy? She knew, deep down that this was not what she wanted, but it was safe plan to lean on right?

"Mercedes, where are you? Let's meet up so that we can get back together officially and then we can talk about your app to Ohio State."

"No I don't want to." She said sobbing between her words.

"Look, you know this is the best for you. You know that this is what you want."

"NO."

"Damn it Mercedes we are getting back together and that is final. I have waited for you and now I have waited long enough. Where the fuck are you?"

Mercedes' sobs got louder when he demanded that she tell him where she was. Suddenly, her phone was taken away from her and a deep voice she knew instantly as Sam's answered the phone.

"Hello who is this...Oh it's you…I'm not at liberty to answer you…No I will not put her back on the phone…Well why would I? She is sitting her crying! What the hell did you say to her? Oh yeah that's a laugh…Me getting in-between your future with her? Seriously? That's another laugh…No I'm serious…Look obviously, you don't get the picture, so let me break it down for you: You and Mercedes are not getting back together… I may not be her boyfriend, but I am her friend. And as her friend….Do not interrupt me….well obviously you won't listen to me so how about I do this: I will call Mr. Jones and tell him what you have been saying to his girl and he will kick your ass all the way to Alaska…You don't want that? Well that's too bad since I just sent a text to him. Later."

Sam ended the call and sat down next to Mercedes. She watched him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a soft hug, where she cried even more. They sat there, missing lunch and most of their seventh period class so that she could just everything out. Mercedes was tired, grumpy, and beyond pissed. And she felt bad for using Sam at the moment too. Here he was, comforting her about a boy she dated while he himself still had known feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Sam. This is not fair for you." She finally said after an hour straight of crying.

"We are friends Cedes. I'm here as a friend right now. When I saw you in tears walking past me in the hallway, I had to follow you to make sure you were okay. No matter if we are together or not, I always hate seeing you with tears."

"What do I do Sam? He has offered me a lifetime with him, basically telling me that I have a complete and planned out life with him, that I will be able to fulfill my dreams with his help. But I don't want to do it. I know that I won't be happy with him in the picture; I will never become what I want to be. I will only be in his shadow." She started to cry more and Sam just started to rub her back to try and calm her down a little. "I know all of this because I still have feelings for you! Out of all the talks with Shane about my future, all I could think about was some crazy fantasy of a future with you. I tried to picture Shane and mine's "coco babies" but all I could see was little brown, curly hair children with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I don't see me in the football stands every Monday, I saw me at your movie premier of your latest comic book. I saw us singing loudly in the car while traveling across country. I just saw us all that time. Is that bad Sam? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Sam said hugging her tightly. "That just makes you human." They sat there for a little while longer until Sam realized they had missed the beginning of their eighth period class. He stood up and grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to her car. He asked her for her keys and then he drove her home. He walked her up to her house, and up to her room where he laid her down and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She heard him walk down stairs and call what sounded like Santana to bring over both his and Mercedes backpacks over to her house. She stand awake to hear Santana come by demanding to see her, followed by her mother asking what was going on and thanking Sam for taking care of her. When she heard Santana agree to take Sam home after almost an hour of yelling at Sam to see her, Mercedes finally fell asleep. She laid there thinking, how did she end up with such a great, caring, lovable, friend like Sam. That she would never know.


	6. 60 Cents

Super short and sweet. I stopped watching Doctor Who to write this.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>60 Cents: Doctor Who?<p>

"Doctor Who."

"Doctor what?"

"No, Doctor Who!"

"Doctor Who?"

"Yes Doctor Who!"

"This is going to sound really corny, but who is Doctor Who?"

"Doctor Who, or The Doctor is a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord? So he travels through time or something?"

"Yes, in a Blue police box."

"So why are we going to watch it?"

"Because then you will be able to go to the convention with me one day?"

"It's that popular?"

"Well the show has been on the air in Britain since the 60s-"

"It's that old? Does the same actor play the Doctor?"

"No, of course not! Whenever the Doctor dies, he regenerates into his new self. So when ever an actor decides to step down from the show, The Doctor regenerates!"

"Do they were costumes?"

"Costumes?

"Well if we are going to this convention then we have to get our costumes ready right?"

"Cedes, this isn't like the Comic Con we went to this summer. Wait, so you will watch it? And you will come to Chicago with me?"

"As a gift, sure. But now I don't know what to do with this Storm outfit you had me buy."

"I can think of a few things."

"Stop being a horny college boy and turn on the Doctor."

"But only Rose can turn him on…"

"Boy just turn the DVD on and shut up! And you better not distract me like you did with Indiana Jones. It was so embarrassing when I talked to my dad about his favorite movie series which I knew nothing about."

"You could have ignored me…"

"While you were doing all of that? I don't think so. And stop smiling like that! Santana warned me about you and your mouth."

"But you know you love them."

"Yeah whatever."

"Come on my human companion, this will be a brilliant adventure!"

"Wait... Is the Doctor an alien?"


	7. 70 Cents

During these stories, I wanted to look through the point of view of different Glee Club members and their opinion on Samcedes. So I tried Kurt. I hope this works!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>70 Cents: True Friends<p>

Kurt watched Mercedes from his seat with Blaine, Rachel, and Finn. She had her hair down today and was laughing at something Santana had said. She was sitting with her new friends: Santana, Britney, Quinn, and the new girl, Sugar Motta. They were girls both him and Mercedes swore they would never be friends with. But when the two best friends broke apart during their junior year, she started to find comfort in those girls.

Kurt didn't understand why Mercedes was "buds" with Satan. She had a cold heart and cared for no one except for herself and Britney. Britney was nice to you as long as you were nice to her, Quinn was well Quinn, and Sugar was just from a whole other universe. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as Sam sat down at their table to eat lunch. Sam glanced over towards Mercedes table and sighed a little.

Kurt felt bad for the poor blond southern teen. He was head over heels in love with Mercedes and would do anything to win her back. A romantic was something Mercedes loved since she was one herself. So Kurt knew she secretly loved every moment of Sam's declarations.

"Any progress Blondie?" Kurt asked Sam since Blaine, Rachel, and Finn were in deep conversation.

"A little but what can you expect? This is Mercedes we are talking about. She does not break easily." Sam told him while he poked at his salad. "Why aren't you and Mercedes friends anymore?"

Kurt looked at Sam shocked at the question. It was probably the only question he ignored when people asked him since he couldn't figure it out himself.

"We never really had the same goals that Rachel and I have." Kurt lied.

"I call bull Hummel. That's not true. She is crazy about you."

"She is?"

"During Prom I had to hold her back from trying to punch some kids teeth out. At the time she still considered you her best friend. She had told me while we were dating that she was sad that you ignored her when you switched schools, only opting to talk to her when you wanted some advice or to feel better. And then you ditched her when you came back, she was even more heart broken."

"Well it looks like she filled my spot with the four demons." Kurt said nodding his head towards the table where Mercedes was sitting, now being joined by a grinning Artie and Puck.

"You would be surprised at how much those four girls care about her. Did you know Quinn threaten to chop my balls off and feed them to the zoo if I ever hurt Mercedes again?"

"Quinn?"

"Yep, those girls are overly protective of Mercedes. Heck, Santana, Britney, and a confused Sugar wouldn't even let me get close to her when I first came back until I was dead serious about getting her back. All together, they form you in a way."

Kurt looked down at his untouched plate, frowning.

"Don't believe me? Watch this." Sam said getting up and heading towards the said table. Before he was even a foot near them, Santana yelled, "Five feet back Trouty Mouth unless you want your twins to meet the Lions' den at the zoo."

"What?" Mercedes laughed.

"It's okay Mercedes. It's something you don't have to worry about." Quinn said as Britney leaned against Mercedes and smiled.

"I just wanted to borrow a pen. Mine ran out. Mercedes?" Sam asked while looking at her. Kurt watched as the four girls he considered demons soften their expression for a minute to watch their dear friend blush ever so slightly to dig in her purse for a pen and treating him about what she would do if he lost it. When she handed it to him, he nodded and walked back to Kurt. Kurt watched the girls as they giggled next to an annoyed Mercedes. He felt bad for not being there for her. All this time he was worrying about his future, when his best friend was lonely and ignored. But now she had true friends who seemed to care about her the same way he did. They were protective, strong, and fierce; They were him.

"She'll come around. Just as long as you say you're sorry and treat her to some of her favorite tall mint mocha with skim milk and whip cream, I think she may forgive you. The friendship part might be harder though, trust me." He chucked. Kurt smiled and thanked Sam for his advice.

Kurt was sure of two things: 1) He was going to become Mercedes friend again no matter what it took. And 2) Sam was the perfect guy for Mercedes since out of everyone, he understood her the most.


	8. 80 Cents

Okay so here is another. Don't forget to review because I would love to hear your comments. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>80 Cents: Lying<p>

He smiled at me. It wasn't like the smile he had when he was talking to Mike. It was a, how do I put it? I don't know but I sure do know that no guy has ever given me a smile like that before. It was like his whole face changed. His green eyes soften; his cheeks turned a little red; his body leaned more towards me. It was like some unknown force was pulling him towards me and I could honestly say that I don't have the slightest clue on how to respond.

Sam and I became friends after Prom. Sure after we got to know each other through Glee Club did we start sitting next to each other in Spanish, but we became true friends after we went to Prom together. We started to hang out wither it was baby-sitting his cute siblings or doing homework over my house. Before I even realized it, we were spending a lot more time together. It was almost like the times I had with Kurt except something felt a little bit more different with Sam than it did with Kurt.

As he did one of his James Earl Jones impressions, I started to crack up. Not only was he hot, but also he was funny and truthful. You could probably ask him anything, and he would tell you the truth.

"Stop making me laugh Sam, I'm going to snort!" I told him as I placed my coffee on the table in front of us. We were in New York for Nationals, but like everyone else we were taking a break from song writing. No one would miss us since everyone was in their own little world.

"But when you laugh, it's so cute. Your face wrinkles just enough right here." He said touching a spot near my nose, making me laugh even more.

"Seriously, I hate when I laugh like this." I said, trying to catch my breath but he got me again by making a face at me.

"You hate it? I think it's a beautiful sound." He told me as his green eyes started to change shades just a little. It was the smile again. This made me stop laughing.

"You're just lying." I pushed the comment aside and took a sip of my coffee. Mint Mocha was my favorite.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" It took me a minute to look over his face to search for answers. I was a good student who mostly got As and Bs, so I could safely say that I could not find the answer I was looking for when it comes to Sam like when you are doing a math formula.

"I don't know since I'm not really good at guessing like this." Was I just flirting with him? Sure he was hot, but he was just a friend. He would never go any further than the friend zone as far as I know.

"Well Miss Jones, I think it's time to start your lesson for the day." He scooted closer to me.

"First," he started. "When I ask if it looks like I'm lying, you can tell if I am or not. My eyes tell everything."

"So they turned a shade lighter than usual. What does that mean?" I asked him.

"That means I am interested in you. "

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Second thing to notice if I was lying was to feel my heart beat." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt the fast pace his heart was going and wondered if he was okay.

"Are you okay Sam? That was going pretty fast."

"Well it's not every day you have to spell out to a wonderful girl that you like them." He said to me while blush started to spread across his face.

"Wait, you like me? For how long?"

"For a long time actually. It started out as a crush when I was dating Quinn. It was like I was interested in you. But then when I started dating Santana, I realized that the crush I had on you never left. It's very hard to miss a very beautiful girl. And believe me, if it wasn't for the group date to Prom, it would have probably taken me longer to actually hang out and talk to you because I didn't know what to say."

"That's not true."

"I will do anything to show you that I like you." Sam was very determined to show me how much he "liked" me. This should be interesting.

"Fine," I said to him. "Show me or tell me because I really have nothing to lose here." Sam leaned closer to me and placed his big, strong lips on mine. It was not like the first kiss that I ever shared with Puck, who just did it for show. This kiss was different. After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked me straight in the eye and said, "And that Miss Jones is how you tell if I am lying or not."


	9. 90 Cents

Merry Christmas to all of my readers!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>90 Cents: Dinner with Tike<p>

"Mike I don't like the fact you are setting me up. Mostly because I HATE being set up."

"You will be fine. She is a great girl and you will love her to pieces. She is the best female friend I have besides Tina."

"But Tina is your girlfriend…"

"It's not going to be like Puck's ex. Trust me. Even though this girl and Puck did go out a few times before she punched him in the face. Don't tell him I told you that story." I laughed a little at Mike's comment. Mike was right, I should just calm down and wait for my surprise date.

Here I was, 24 years old, ripped body, blond hair, green eyes, and my mother's smile and I had no girlfriend. Maybe it was the fact that when ever I get nervous, I start doing Michael Jackson impressions or talking about Star Wars. Mike, my best friend from College, had tried to set me up with a few girls he thought I might like, but none was the right one you know? None of them stood out for me as a person who I could talk about my favorite things with or who saw eye to eye with me. She needed to be perfect.

Mike's phone buzzed on the table letting him know he had a text message.

"Ah, it seems like the girls are here! Are you ready Sammy Boy?" Mike asked, patting me on the shoulder.

"Let's just get this out the way." I mumbled back. This night was going to be a disaster I just knew it. I sat up a little and put on my best fake smile on for the night.

"Hi Mike!" I heard Tina say. I watched her as she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. Those two were attached to the hip since high school according to Mike.

"All right already you too. Seriously, why are you making this awkward?" I looked up to see the owner of the voice, expecting her to be the regular blond skinny girl Mike usually pushed me too. But instead, I saw a beautiful chocolate brown woman with long wavy black hair and curves on every inch of her body. I quickly turned to Mike were he smirked at me and gestured to the woman in front of me.

"You must be Samuel." The beautiful woman said. Okay I have to take it slow since I wasn't sure if she would be dumb like the rest.

"Yes and you must be…"

"Mercedes Jones, nice to meet you Samuel. Looks like we are stuck with the Asian power couple tonight."

"Yeah. How long have you known them?" I asked her as she sat down next to me at the table. Tina sat between Mercedes and Mike, moving just a little closer to him so she could talk to him.

"I've known the two since high school. I'm visiting New York to see Mike's show that he choreographed. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. So that means you know Noah Puckerman too?"

"Puck? Yeah we dated for a week and then I punched him in the face when he tried to get fresh with me."

"Wait, you are the legendary girl who shall not be named?" This was the girl who put Puck in his place?

"I guess. Does he still hate to talk about it?" she asked me taking a sip of her water.

"Yep, still does. He is always like 'Sam, you know that is forbidden dude!'" I said in my best Puck impression. I noticed what I did and froze. Girls think that impressions are stupid. Damn it.

"Oh wow, that was so good! Can you do another one?" She said laughing. I turned my gaze to Mike and Tina and saw them look impressed on how well we were getting along.

"How about this one!" I barely yelled and did my best Michael Jackson voice telling her that I heard the steak was "bad" here and that she should try it. She laughed even more which made me blush a little.

"Boy you should do comedy! I would totally see you every night if you did." She said wiping her eyes with her napkin.

"You would come see me?"

"Well maybe not just for the comedy, maybe I could get some one on one time to play Uno or something with you." She winked.

"I could crush your ass in a game of Uno. I have two younger siblings."

"Oh yeah? Try an older brother and a younger brother who forces you to learn made up languages."

"Like what?"

"Elvish and Na'vi are the main two. I can beat your ass by just playing in Na'vi alone."

"Miss Jones you are a Goddess." I bowed down to her in my seat. She laughed a little more and the rest of the evening went on without me breaking out my fake smile again. Sadly the night ended quickly and all I wanted to do was spend more time with her. I offered to walk Mercedes home and she agreed. We said good-bye to Tina and Mike, who both gave me thumbs up, and I walked her back to her hotel. Even the walk for me was way to quick since we both kept talking and laughing.

"Thanks so much for tonight. You were great company Samuel."

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Sam."

"Well Sam thank you. You were a real gentleman tonight."

"I wasn't raised in the south for nothing."

"I can see that." We were both quiet for the first time not knowing what to do or say. I wanted to go up with her and spend some more time with her but I knew that that thought was just pushing it a bit much.

"I want to ask you if you wanted to come up but I feel that's going a little too far considering we just met." She said. I perked up a little hearing that she had the same thoughts as me. I smiled softly at her and told her I what I was thinking as well.

"Well if you want, I have the 10th Doctor on DVD that my brother let me borrow. If you want we can watch a few episodes?"

"You watch the Doctor?" I asked her.

"Like I said, I have no choice with two brothers." She said smiling at me.

"Mercedes, I just want to say now that you better get use to me being around you because you are defiantly the most perfect girl for me and you are not leaving my life." I leaned down and kissed her, not caring if we just met four hours again. I couldn't stay away from her. There was no way that I was letting her leave me. No matter where she would be, I would follow her; But not in a creepy way.

"Well then Sam," she said after pulling back from my kiss. "If that kiss was any indication that you are perfect for me too, then we should head on up and get started. I feel like watching Doctor Who would be much more exciting this time around." She winked at me and headed into the hotel.

I sent a silent pray of thank you to Mike and then ran behind her. This was the start of the rest of my life.


	10. 1 00

This is a continuation of chapter 4. They can both stand on their own but I wanted to explore the situation of Britney breaking up with Santana a bit more. I always wondered how Santana might react.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>$1.00: Break Ups<p>

"Santana Lorena Lopez, you need to get your ass up, it's been over a month!" Mercedes yelled from the kitchen to her depressed friend still sleeping in her room. Mercedes had agreed to move in with Santana about two and a half months ago when Santana's High School Sweetheart, Britney Pierce, decided it was time for a change and broke up with her. Santana was fine for a while, yeah she cried every night for the first two weeks when they moved into the apartment she was suppose to share with Britney, but she seemed fine after a while. Santana went to work and even dragged Mercedes to a movie or two paying each time for her best friend. But suddenly just when Mercedes thought that her friend was getting better, the two friends bumped into Britney holding hands with the current pitcher for the New York Yankees. This crushed Santana and she hadn't been out her room since that day.

Mercedes was feed up with Santana's mopping. She knew how hard break ups were especially if you were breaking up with someone you truly loved. But just lying in your room crying for over a month while not eating or showering? Oh hell to the no, that needed to end. Mercedes' phone vibrated on the table next to her and she answered it without caring who it was since she was still to preoccupied with her overly depressed friend.

"What up?"

"Hey babe. How is San?"

Mercedes smiled when she heard her boyfriend's, Sam, voice. She knew he was a little upset over the fact that she moved in with Santana and not him who had been begging her for almost a year. Sam got over it after a while once he saw Santana's state and let Mercedes do what she had to do. She was a great friend to everyone and he knew that he couldn't stop her from helping her friends first.

"Horrible. She has not come out of that room Sam. I don't know what else to do! Quinn can't make it over here because she is busy with her law exams to take the train up for the weekend. I don't know who else to turn to Sam. She has taken sick leave from work and even her mother is starting to worry."

"Do you want me to try?" Mercedes looked at her phone like she was staring at Sam for being crazy.

"You want to help your ex who was basically cheating on you with another girl?" Mercedes asked.

"Hey Santana and I are friends. I told you that. Sure I still kinda dislike her at times, but she helped me out a lot while I was trying to win you back and when I was in college too. So just say the word and I will be up there."

"You know what? You are right. I don't know why I haven't thought about it before. Can you come by tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there tonight. I'll catch the next train. See you tonight babe." He told her and hung up. Later on that day, as promised, Sam was in front of her doorstep ready for operation "Kick Some Sense Into Santana Samcedes Style". Sam created the name and Mercedes just shook her head.

"You can sleep on the couch." She told her boyfriend.

"But I want to sleep with you!" he whine. Mercedes swore that sometimes she was dealing with a 4 year old and not a 23 year old grown man.

"That's the problem. I want to sleep while you want to get fresh. Not happenin' this time." She giggled. Sam smirked a little and shrugged his shoulders. She was right after all. He kissed her good-night and walked to his lovely couch to sleep on. Mercedes walked into her room and grabbed her blanket for Sam to use. After handing it to him, she whispered in his ear, "If you succeed, then I might let you come and stay in my room tomorrow." Sam blushed and turned to look at his girlfriend's retreating form. There was no way Santana was staying in bed tomorrow.

Santana was debating on returning to work today like she did everyday, but that meant getting up. Getting up meant being productive and seeing things that reminded her of Britney. Santana sobbed and turned over again. She ran out of cookies about a week ago and the only thing she was living off of was fruit by the foot and water. She was mad hungry at this point, but going into the kitchen would reminded her of when Britney and herself saw the kitchen for the first time and the promises Britney made to make her happy in it. Santana sighed and turned over to her stomach were she started to fall back to sleep, until she heard a loud blow horn.

"What the natural f-"

"Santana Lopez, it's time for work." The loud obnoxious voice yelled. What in the world did Mercedes do this time? The blow horn blew again and the loud voice then stated, "You have until the count of three to open this door Miss Lopez." Wait, Santana thought, that voice sounded an awful like-

But she didn't even finish her thought when her door busted open and two strong hands grabbed her and through her over their shoulder.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" while she was being carried out the room, she spotted Mercedes drinking her coffee calmly at the kitchen table.

"You are going to work today." Mercedes naturally said. "And Sam is going to help you."

"What the-" Santana was soon thrown into the shower in their bathroom and the warm water hit her. She looked up to face Sam who simply smiled at her like some child about to win a board game.

"Mornin' San! Cedes left you clothes behind the door. Have a good shower!" He then turned around and slammed the door, making Santana wince at the sound.

Sam walked back to where his girlfriend was and sat next to her.

"Do you think she will actually get ready?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep, trust me on this one. She will be ready in about 30 minutes."

Mercedes nodded and sat with her boyfriend patiently waiting to see what Santana's next move was going to be. Surely enough about 35 minutes later, Santana got out the bathroom ready for work. Her hair was a bit wet and her face was red, but she looked better than she did all month.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you Chocolate Swirl." Santana addressed the couple. They looked at each other confused for a moment and soon Sam figured out what the nickname meant. Sam grinned at the nickname and placed his hand over a still confuse Mercedes.

"My damsel was still in distress and I needed to save her. So I took the dragon and cooled her down so that she could wake up and make my damsel happy again." Sam told Santana. Santana looked at the blond smiling at her and then turned to Mercedes.

"I'll be back late tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up with." She told her friend. "Tomorrow we are going out for a date. I'm paying, so no White Chocolate allowed." Santana turned towards the door and headed out. Before she left she whispered a thank you and left for work.

Mercedes and Sam were silent for a while still looking at the door.

"Wow," Mercedes whispered. "Who would have thought that was all it took to get Santana out of bed."

"Well now we have another problem in our hands." Sam said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?"

"How do I get you in bed my darlin'." Sam winked and Mercedes smacked him on the shoulder.

At work, Santana took down the picture she had of her and Britney on her desk. She felt bad for making her best friend worry the way she did. And she had to make up it up to her. She looked at the other picture on her desk of herself, Mercedes, and Sam when they went to Mercedes' graduation. It was a weekend she would never forget. There she was thankful for having two great friends. She had never been more honored to have them. It had been about three weeks before Britney broke up with her, but she tossed that memory to the side. Now she would make even better memories with her two best friends, Chocolate Swirl.

"They better make me maid of honor at their wedding." She mumbled and turned to her computer to start working.


End file.
